Navi on Dr Pepper
by Brooke the Vampire
Summary: Navi gets her hands on a bottle of Dr. Pepper! Read to find out what happens! R&R! Rated K cuz someone dies.... not telling who.


**Navi on Dr. Pepper**

**A/N: I thought of this when I was in science class because we were talking about energy of the human body and Dr. Pepper. We were talking about energy because it was science and Dr. Pepper because my teacher loves Dr. Pepper and he's always drinking one. So it turns out that a full-grown male teacher has more energy than this really hyper little kid in my class would have, even if we stocked him with 10 bottles of the carbonated caffeine we call Dr. Pepper. But since energy and sugar buzzes are different, Navi would have a whole bucket of energy, and the some. One more thing, in Tatl and Tael Text Talk I mention that Navi was eaten by a dog, and this explains how that happens. Here it is...**

Link took another sip of his Dr. Pepper, and wrote in his handy dandy notebook,_ I can tell you want something, what is it?_

Navi had been restless for the past five minutes since Link had opened up his precious Dr. Pepper.

"Can I have some?" She put held out her nonexistent hands for some of the drink.

Link and Navi were sitting in the middle of Hyrule field with Epona, relaxing. They had had a long day, and now it felt good to rest... and drink Dr. Pepper, in Link's case.

_No. It'll make you sick. _Link scribbled down, and took another gulp.

"Pssh." She folded her nonexistent arms together. "No it won't. It didn't the last time I had some."

Link just gave her a disbelieving look.

_"Pleeeeese?"_ She stressed the word.

_No. _

Link stood up to leave, when all of a sudden Malon came running from Lon Lon ranch. "Link! Link! I need your help!"

Link jumped at the sound of his name and wrote, _What?!?! _

"The cuccos got out again." Malon batted her eyelashes. "Will you help me round them up?" She clasped her hands to the side of her head and smiled sweetly.

_Oh, I thought the barn was on fire or something_. Link blinked in confusion as he wrote.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Malon leaned in closer to the boy.

Yeah. Link had planned on resting for the remainder of the day.

The ranch girl clapped as Link walked away with her, leaving his Dr. Pepper behind...

* * *

"Last one." Malon sighed as she put the cucco back in the pen. She was sorry to see Link go.

Link pulled out his note book and wrote,_ I'll be seeing you_, although he hoped he wouldn't.

As Link walked away, there was a loud bang! and all of a sudden Navi appeared in a flash of light. Link backed away in terror, and thought _WTF? _

"Hi!Hi!What'sup?IsthatMalon?HiMalon!HiLink!Ooooooohhh!!!It'saniceday,isn'tit?" This all came out as one word, and very quickly.

Link just stared. Malon's mouth fell open. Navi was buzzing so frantically Link couldn't even see her wings.

"What?" The fairy said.

Link scribbled on his notebook, _You're moving really really fast!_

"I am?" She was making a humming noise.

Malon walked up very slowly to the flying blob, "Did you have a lot of coffee or something?" She asked.

"Coffee?" All of a sudden Navi stopped buzzing, **"... I LOVE COFFEEEEE!!!!"**

Then she flew into the barn wall looking for the brown stuff. There was a giant _crash._

"What happened to her?" Malon was staring at her barn getting ripped apart.

Link wrote on his notebook, _I think she got into my Dr. Pepper!_

_"You let her get into your Dr. Pepper?!"_ She shrieked.

Link simply looked at the damaged barn, grunted and nodded.

* * *

Navi finally found a bag of coffee in the damaged barn. Instead of taking the time to make it into a drink, she horked down the stuff and... well, blew up, so to speak.

* * *

There was a column of blue light and a thundering boom.

Talon **(A/N: You know, Malon's dad) **came running out, screaming, "GANNON'S BAAAAAACK!!!"

Malon grabbed her father's arm, "It's not Gannon, it's Navi hyped on coffee and Dr. Pepper."

"What?"

"That's what I've been asking for the past five minutes." Malon sighed.

* * *

Navi was in the sky glowing blue yellow and other assorted colors. The energy coming from her caused static electricity which turned into lightning. Sparks flew everywhere.

"EUAAAAAHAHAHHHHHHAAAHAHA!!!!!" Navi cackled in her blind coffee/Dr. Pepper rage. One of the bolts struck her from the side. The injured blob was flung limply into the Lost Woods.

* * *

Link and Malon rode on Epona to the Lost Woods, both of them were worried.

* * *

Navi woke up in the woods. Her eyesight was blurred and everything hurt; she was still buzzing though.

There was a sick growling noise. A wild dog** (A/N: One of those little terriers that you find in the Marketplace) **leaped at her.

* * *

**-Two months later-**

"We now lay Navi, the good fairy, down to rest." Talon said in front of Navi's grave.

Link and Zelda were standing next to each other, their eyes cast down. Tatl, Tael, and Skull Kid talked. Even Mirra and Guinevere were there; **(A/N: Woot! Go OC's!!)** Mirra was glaring at Malon. Tingle's slav-- I mean _brothers_, Ankle, Knuckle, and David Jr. were sobbing hysterically, while Tingle himself screamed from Hell "What did I do to deserve this?!?!?!?"

Mirra looked at the ground, "I can think of a couple of things. Like that hideous jumpsuit, and the fact that--" Zelda cut her off then.

Navi's headstone read:

NAVI THE FAIRY

1998- 2007

Beloved fairy, friend, and blob

Link bowed his head. They laid the coffin into the ground.

* * *

Navi watched her friends from heaven, "How sad."

She looked around. She was bored. Another fairy floated next to her. Navi though for a second then asked the fairy, "Ya got any Dr, Pepper?"

**A/N: It seems that in all of my fics someone dies and there's fairies... I need to write about something else. Anyway, read and review and even if you're noty logged in, you can still review SO THERE IS NO EXCUSE. Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
